


Вопящий вольер

by av2, WTF Shingeki no Kyojin 2021 (quiet_shingekiman)



Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [17]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Canonical Alternate Universe, Don't copy to another site, Gen, Sadness, Single work, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29087766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/av2/pseuds/av2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_shingekiman/pseuds/WTF%20Shingeki%20no%20Kyojin%202021
Summary: В этом мире у каждого есть своя зверуша — животное-спутник, родственная душа человека. Такие пары друг с другом не расстаются и живут вместе так долго, сколько позволяет жизнь. Однако в Разведкорпусе такая связь не приветстсовалась.
Series: 2LVL — Тексты низкого рейтинга на ЗФБ 2021 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132586
Comments: 16
Kudos: 15
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	1. Пара слов об этой АУ

**Author's Note:**

> Деймоны зовутся зверушами не просто так, а потому что это по факту не деймоны вовсе, а лишь их аналоги.

В мире людей и зверуш никто не одинок. Ведь рядом всегда есть тот, кого можно любить, и кто будет любить в ответ, не задаваясь вопросом, подходите ли вы друг другу или стоит повременить? Судьба сама выбрала двух существ: человека и животное, — и наделила безусловной привязанностью. Крепко связала на всю жизнь.

 _Зверушами_ звали животных-спутников человека. Они приходили с звериных рынков, городских дворов и лесов; зачастую были малых размеров, нелетающие и всегда неразумные. Но почувствовав однажды в одном из двуногих родство душ, связывали с ним свой путь. Овладевали речью, становились долгожителями, превращались в продолжение тела и ума _хозяина_ — его второй половиной. Вместе они больше не разлучались и не расходились далеко друг от друга. Спали в одной кровати, питались в одно и то же время, совещались, как лучше поступить. Смотрели на одни и те же вещи, говорили с одними и теми же людьми. Являлись практически единым существом.

Если хозяин умирал раньше зверуши, та теряла разум и превращалась в обычное животное. А если наоборот, то эмоции хозяина слабели, а жизнь выцветала. Буквально — мир терял окраску, зрение становилось черно-белым. Пара плохо переносила испытания расстоянием. Распространено мнение, что существует предел, дальше которого невозможно разойтись — _порог неотдаления_.

Такой союз приносит много пользы, однако бывает, что люди сознательно испытывают возможности этой связи. Балансируют на самом краю.


	2. Жесткие правила и жестокие планы

В Разведкорпусе связь между зверушей и хозяином воспринимали как помеху.

Считалось, что у солдат из-за использования УПМ были свои ограничения на зверуш. Ливай в это вообще не верил. По его мнению это был миф, такой же как и очень жесткие отборы в Кадетском корпусе — серьезно, вот эти мужики и бабы с ловкостью мешков мяса прошли «жесткие» отборы? Да ни в жизнь. Все полицейские и редкие служащие Гарнизона в Подземном городе шастали в сопровождении псов. Те обычно терлись о сапоги, поджимая задок от тревоги. Это место казалось им небезопасным — таким оно и было для служащих закона.

Однако в Разведкорпусе эта картина мира треснула. Напрасно раньше Ливай не интересовался реальными порядками в разведке, потому что они шокировали. Как он пришел, выслушал инструктаж, так и забыл все: про договор Лобова, про макание в лужу, про выскочку Смита. Захотелось пихнуть медоеда Тита под мышку, взять Фарлана с Изабелью за руки и, не прощаясь, улизнуть обратно под землю. Но остался, хотя Тит к ногам льнул, как те собаки полицейских.

Военная служба ущемляла связь с животными-спутниками как могла. На тренировки с УПМ пускали только людей, хотя у Ливая был для Тита специальный мешок, который крепится за спиной. Запрещалось ночевать со зверушами. В столовой для них было отведено специальное место вдоль стен — совместное питание осуществлялось раздельно. И, самое главное, практически колдовское — зверуш держали взаперти во время экспедиций. Хозяева сажали их в вольер (здоровый сарай с клетками внутри) и скакали во внешний мир бороться с гигантами. Иной раз от отряда возвращалась горстка человек. Сложно представить, каково было животным…

Услышав все это от командора Шадиса в его кабинете, Ливай подумал — басни. Вслух спросил: «Это шутка?» — и на рожах капитанов проступило легкое удивление. Пока Эрвин Смит объяснял, что в Подземном городе представления о Разведкорпусе весьма смутные, Тит встал на задние лапы и бедро Ливая. Куда ты меня завел, спрашивали его глаза. Кто эти садисты? Как это возможно? Но ответов, разумеется, не получил.

В первый день им обоим хотелось свалить куда подальше из этой богадельни. Люди здесь все как один были сухими и чопорными даже друг с другом, мало улыбались, но и мало гневались. Впервые перед ним оказалось столько аскетов с массовым вывихом мозгов: все замкнутые, безразличные, а их _питомцы_ брели где-то вдалеке. Порога неотдаления как понятия для них не существовало, это просто набор слов. За день пребывания в штабе не получилось услышать и писка от зверят, они передвигались как улитки. Здесь пестовалась дистанция, и, положа руку на сердце, принципа более противоестественного сложно придумать!

На ночь в казармах требовалось запирать всех животных в клетках у входа. Маки, Зея и Тит с ворчаньем позволили себя усадить, но когда встревоженные хозяева ушли из их поля зрения, начался дебош. Троица металась по конуре, Тит пустился во все тяжкие. Бросался на стенки телом, раскачивал днище и пытался содрать замок. Он наделал столько шума, что пришлось выйти его успокоить, хотя от ярости тот уже ничего не понимал и сменил речь на рычание. Дежурный не решился подступить к свирепому животному. Появилась надежда, что Тита выпустят нормально поспать на кровати с хозяином. Но козел-разведчик держал свое в уме. Со словами «Твой зверь мешает всем отдыхать» Ливая фамильярно хлопнули по спине. Кожу на лопатке кольнуло — стремительно наступила сонливость. Времени и сил не хватило на то, чтобы вызвериться, успелось лишь дойти плетущимся шагом до своей койки и рухнуть на Фарлана. Спит хозяин — спит и зверуша.

Утро наступило внезапно, будто сон длился секунду. Второй дежурный растолкал Ливая до построения, чтобы тот успел привести в порядок своего буяна. Ободранная о прутья мордочка Тита измазалась в крови, а один из зубов сломался из-за ударов об металл. Видимо, ночью он проснулся и вновь рвался на свободу, однако попытку выбраться пресекли уколом… Краткий промежуток собственного бодрствования Ливаю вспомнить не получилось. Медоед устало пошел на руки, а у колодца будто нехотя лакал согретую воду из подставленной лодочки ладоней. Фыркал, но не произнес ни слова. Хотелось бы разделить с ним боль, но увы.

Вспомнилась первая встреча. Подземный город, чужое место, звериный бой в переулке на выходе из трактира. Пахло кровью, помоями и немытой шкурой. Черно-белый барсучок энергично прыгал вокруг шипящей змеи, которая не успевала за ним поворачиваться и жалила его в морду по нескольку раз. Но тот как ни в чем не бывало атаковал в ответ и сумел прокусить череп. Длинное тело рептилии расслабилось, обступившие поле боя мужчины разочарованно загудели. Смеялся только владелец барсука, покуривая трубку. Ливай смотрел на все это с брезгливостью, но отворачиваться не хотел. Он уже долго ждал возвращения Кенни Жнеца из трактира — тот вел недетские разговоры с каким-то мужиком в шляпе — и следил за зрелищем от скуки. Рот у хищника был весь красный, а в сомкнутых челюстях торчали внутренности змеи. Зверь с добычей в пасти выглядел довольным, но не спешил приступать к трапезе. Осматриваясь, он посмотрел на Ливая. Задумался на секунду и косолапо побежал в его сторону, переваливаясь всем туловищем. Появившийся на пороге Кенни отпнул животное несколько раз, но спугнуть не получилось. Ловкий барсук все же прорвался и уронил продолговатый труп к замызганным детским башмакам. Когтистые лапы притронулись к колену, Ливай сел на корточки и несмело положил ладонь на узкий лоб. Все поняли, что пацан нашел зверушу. Магию момента не нарушила даже ругань Кенни — ведь тому придется раскошелиться на покупку победителя.

Ливая распирало от гордости из-за того, что он стал хозяином Тита. Пусть тот и казался неуклюжим, но обладал всеми качествами настоящего бойца: мощь, проворство и напористость. Толстую шкуру не прокусить, в ней зверуша может крутиться и изворачиваться из любой хватки. Кенни тоже оценил, его гиена Кондра с уважением отнесся к новому компаньону, хотя в мрачном настроении мог покусать за хвост или улечься сверху. Но в такие дни и Кенни был не прочь надрать сыну-оборванцу уши…

Ну и где теперь его Тит? Еле лакал водичку, вид жуткий, двигался как под водой. Все поменялось: они оба стали жалкие. Тит всегда был сдержанным, но яростным, знающим свое место выживальщиком. Ливай всегда выигрывал битвы, никогда ни под кого не прогибался. А теперь их унижали разведчики, эти зомби, да еще так легко и буднично: садили в клетки, усыпляли, отрывали друг от друга.

— Плевать на Лобова, я распилю этого громилу Смита пополам, — цедил он, чистя мех от засохшей крови, — а потом расчленю его кота-зверушу!

Тит наконец-то поднял голову, будто ждал этих слов.

— Так и сде-елаем, — прорычал он.

Кровожадные планы сразу придали обоим сил: Ливай собрался с духом, а у Тита вздыбилась черная шерстка. Тихое ворчание быстро сменилось поскуливанием — один из зубов на нижней челюсти отогнулся вбок, от горлового рычания рана заболела сильнее. Надо было вырывать.

Слушая в медицинском отсеке, как его зверуша сопротивляется лекарям, хрипит и вертится подвешенный за загривок, Ливай кис от тихой ненависти. Всех проклял: Разведкорпус с дебильными порядками, Эрвина Смита с его политическими интригами, ловкача Майка Закариаса, взяточника Лобова.

Каждому он пожелал смерти, а себя послал к черту. За неуместную жалость, трусливые мысли поджать хвост и по-быстрому уйти. Нет, Ливай еще должен показать им всем, что с ним шутки плохи и давить на него бессмысленно.

Все равно победит он. И Тит.


	3. Вопящий вольер

Ливай вернулся из экспедиции, но не совсем целый и не совсем тем, кем ушел за Стены несколько часов назад. Изабель и Фарлан погибли во время атаки гиганта — лил дождь, опасность заметили поздно, переживали расставание со зверушами. Вместо того, чтобы быть рядом с друзьями и принять удар на себя, Ливай искал Эрвина. Разумеется, с целью убить, инсценировать смерть от лап гиганта и быстрее свалить из разведки.

Какой эгоизм. 

Жестокая жизнь. Слету наказала, хлопнула как газеткой по мухе, растерла мозги по земле. Эрвин безжалостно ткнул наемного вора в его же поступки, обвинил в гордости, — разоблачил пагубный эгоизм. У Ливая будто открылись глаза. Былая ненависть к капитану Смиту показалась бессмысленной, ее как рукой сняло. Силы для борьбы иссякли. Даже сопротивляться нечему: ни органов, ни мозгов не осталось. Тело и душа стали кровавой кашей. Зацепились за слова Эрвина о долге защищать всех людей и поволочились следом.

Уцелевшее тело Фаралана без ноги и голову Изабель они не успели взять — уже давно объявили отступление, и телега с мертвечиной приближалась к Марие. Когда они догнали отряд Ливай не мог не заглянул в кровавую повозку с останками подъеденных гигантами разведчиков. Завернутые в мокрые плащи куски плоти валялись как разобранная мебель и напоминали умерщвленных зверят.

Разглядывая их, Ливай наконец-то вспомнил о Зее, Маки и Тите. Укорил себя: опять забылся в своих желаниях, вновь не подумал о других. Даже затошнило, но потом он похолодел от ужаса и прекратил себя стращать. Просто осознал: зверуши внезапно потеряли своих хозяев. Без шанса воспрепятствовать и попрощаться, не понимая, за что и почему. Просто так, раз и навсегда.

В итоге их разум исчезнет, а сознание оскотинится. Будто не существовало ни Изабель с Фарланом, ни Маки и Зеи, никого.

Зверуш не брали в экспедиции. На воле их ели гиганты, для них никто не придумал своих УПМ. Приходилось запирать в вольере. Покинутые, оставленные зверьки сидели вместе, каждый в своей клетке. Толстые прутья препятствовали побегу — если зверуши рвали связь с хозяином и убегали куда глаза глядят, люди теряли сознание. Таких гиганты лопали в первую очередь, и допускать этого никто не хотел.

В мягком холодном тумане показалась Мария. Дождь закончился, дневное небо освещало верх Стены, и кругом посветлело. Внутри Ливай прошел через колонны зевак, молча встречавших Разведкорпус, но не слушал, что им выкрикивали. Он обдумывал, что скажет белочке и крыске. Что скажут Титу? Теперь их обязанность заботиться о зверушах погибших. Ведь так делают в семьях, да?

От штаба раздавался звук, напоминавший гул бесконечно растягивающегося аккордеона. Чем ближе они подходили, тем громче становился вой. Во дворе пахло страхом и болью, но никто по-прежнему не спешил в казармы снимать амуницию или уводить лошадей в стойла. Ливай оглянулся на остальных, те с окаменевшими лицами следовали к вольеру. Казалось, что их сердца остались там, а люди разучились говорить и чувствовать. Противное, ничем не скрываемое солнце осветило дома и неважную постройку с десятками клеток внутри; вокруг не было ни души. Все молчали. Надрывались зверуши.

Командор Шадис спешился первым и открыл ставни на окнах сарая. Солдаты безмолвно выстроились в ряд, не завели в стойла лошадей, не сняли снаряжение. Их реакции казались человечными, а реакции самого Ливая — «никакими», будто их не существовало.

Шадис вынул из нагрудного кармана ключ, отворил дверь и зашел внутрь, за ним последовал Эрвин, Майк и прочие капитаны. Остальные стояли, слушая, как зверуши тарабанили в решетки. Вскоре они начали выбегать: красноглазый кролик, змея с трещоткой на конце, беспокойные мыши, лисы с прижатыми ушами, осторожные собачонки и крупные псы. Все завздыхали, заворковали — тишина сменилась гомоном, впервые разведчики и зверуши обнимались друг с другом. Вышел Тит, быстро и безошибочно определил хозяина среди толпы. Ливай присел легко, будто подогнулись ноги; Тит встал на задние лапы и повиснул на шее. Ни Зеи, ни Маки не было видно, даже когда у Ливая увели коня, а животные перестали выбегать из вольера.

Большинство уже ушло в конюшню, несколько человек осталось стоять со своими зверушами. Ливай не вполне понимал чего именно они ожидают. Чудачка Ханджи с белой гусыней Зирой это заметили и подошли к нему.

— Хочешь забрать зверуш друзей?  
— Да. Я так понял все ждут их?  
— Все так. Сослуживцы забирают себе животных погибших. А если у них нет возможности, это делают капитаны.

«Друзей». Надо же, зомби умеют дружить. И Эрвин, значит, тоже? Наверное, с Майком Закариасом? Что-то не похожи они на приятелей.

— А потом?  
— По-разному. Кто-то умирает. Кого-то забирают родственники. Иногда они сбегают. Или остаются тут в качестве домашних животных.

«Да едят тут их», — подумалось Ливаю. Он кивнул Ханджи и крепче приобнял Тита. Запирают, бьют по голове и расчленяют для жаркого или бульона, как делают с живыми зверушами и хозяевами в этом сумасшедшем вольере. Разведка переварит их всех и остатки выплюнет.

Из темноты дверного проема вышел Шадис с собакой, которая радостно вертелась под ногами. Следом за ним показались остальные капитаны с двумя-тремя прижатыми к груди зверьками, а в конце на пороге явился Эрвин в рукавицах и подозвал ожидавших. Раздал им ослабленных животных: хорьков, фырчащих ежей, котов. Когда остался один Ливай, Эрвин поманил его внутрь. Тит не стал заходить. В вольере стояла жуткая вонь и удушье, будто все животные разом испражнились.

— Зверуши чувствуют боль от потери хозяев и боятся так же, как боимся мы, — пояснил Эрвин. — Мы хотя бы мечами можем помахать, а им ничего не остается, кроме как носиться здесь. Вот твои друзья.

Белка Маки лежала ни живая, ни мертвая. Крыса Зея находилась в таком же состоянии. Ливай аккуратно взял их на руки и ощутил лихорадочный жар тел. Шерсть была мокрая. Придется отмывать зверят.

— Они будут жить?  
— Они измотаны. Их надо почистить и покормить. Тебя тоже, ты весь в крови.

Позади него лежал крупный полосатый кот — зверуша Смита. Дверца была открыта нараспашку, но животное не спешило спрыгивать на пол. По всей видимости, его не смущала обстановка вокруг. Вдоль стен стояли пустые клетки. Представилось, как в темноте бросались на прутья звери. Ливаю померещился гул дрожащего железа, скрежетание когтей, стоны бессилия. Все, как на поле боя, только сведенное в одном месте. От представленного свежее воспоминание закровило, захотелось срочно выйти на свежий воздух.

На выходе он наткнулся на взгляд черных глаз-пуговок своей зверуши.

— Как это случилось? — первым заговорил Тит на подходе к купальням. — Они погибли друг за другом, я решил, что ты тоже… Но ты не умер. Почему?

Потому что его не было рядом. Он ушел по неважным делам, оставил друзей, преследовал глупые цели. Не подумал, что могут быть последствия, да и не хотел думать ни о чем ином, кроме как о мести. Ливай не знал, что ответить верному другу. Сильную ненависть к Смиту они выковывали сообща. Просто ли будет понять, отчего она расплавилась? 

Вне зависимости от того, как примут его ответы, Тит железно потребует уйти, пока они оба целы. Во время стояния у вопящего вольера все мысли Ливая сосредоточились только на этом. Как сказать, что остаемся в разведке? Среди ненормальных людей, где за Стенами умирают друзья, а в клетках непонятно за что теряют хозяев зверуши? Они с Титом всегда были заодно, но их пути разошлись в этот важный, ключевой момент.

— Ты не хочешь уходить, — понял Тит и в ужасе остановился. — Но почему?!

«Потому что я хочу искупить свою вину», — осознал Ливай. Потому что я должен думать не только о себе, но и о других. И как хорошо было бы, если бы я хотел этого _до_ смерти Изабель и Фарлана.


	4. Посвященные сердца

Порог неотдаления, о котором твердили в Подземном городе, оказался чушью, о чем Тит давно подозревал — в нищие времена он уходил от Ливая ловить зверей, и никаких последствий за этим не следовало. Ничего приятного дистанция с хозяином, конечно, не приносила. Бесконечно тянущееся во времени чувство расставания находилось на грани терпимого. Однако нельзя было сомневаться в реальности отказа от связи. В тихих уголках Подземного города иногда встречались мрачные степенные люди, утверждавшие, что их зверуши сбежали. Вести с такими дела все равно что перетаскивать камни — трудно, медленно и бессмысленно.

Потеря разумности, способности говорить и осознавать — не самое страшное, что может произойти со зверем. Наоборот, намного проще жить, понимая лишь толику происходящего. Никаких хитростей человеческого сознания, никаких чувств и страданий. А страдания в Разведкорпусе напрыгивали на зверуш со всех сторон.

Это вина Ливая. Тот ушел за Стены вором, а вернулся разведчиком. Теперь что-то мямлит про обязанность перед всем человеческим родом, натягивает на себя вину за смерть Изабель и Фарлана, рассказывает о свободном мире. Красивые слова, не поспоришь, но Тит уверен, что Ливай плохо понимает смысл и половины того, о чем говорит. Набрался от Смитяры и повторяет, как попугай.

Тит не попугай. И уж тем более не разведчик — басней про надежды и свободу человечества ему не рассказывали. Он был простым медоедом, которому нравилось ворошить запасы денег у разбогатевших барыг, драться в животных боях и грызть чьи-то глотки. Обычный хищник, которому не нравилось сидеть взаперти, смотреть на массовый паралич зверуш и ждать, когда же его Ливаю откусят дурную башку. Да кто в своем уме на такое подпишется?

Казалось бы, все решалось побегом, да одно останавливало — белая шерсть на спине. Сам он черный, а сверху как снежок. Такому опознавательному знаку любой охотник обрадуется, пристрелит, не разбираясь, что за животное. А если на него выйдет заводчик, то выловит на живца и унесет в питомник, где придется постоянно торчать в клетке, а вместо еды жрать свиные харчи. Ну и самок оплодотворять. Тит в таком дерьме рос, больше не хотел.

После новостей о планах Ливая на будущее Тит сразу же переселился на улицу. Всю неделю жил в лесу при тренировочном полигоне, вырыл под деревом норку и спал там. Никаких казарм, соседей-вонючек и угнетающих разведчиков. Но были и минусы: начались проблемы со сном (и не понять, то ли тому виной был Ливай, то ли сам Тит); и не получалось прокормиться своими силами. По лесу шастали зверуши ветеранов и зверуши погибших, не хватало съесть себе подобного или чью-то ценную животину — поэтому приходилось заходить в столовую. Быстро есть, игнорировать типа-хозяина, а когда начинались тренировки, наведываться к белке Маки и крыске Зее. Лекари уже привыкли к появлениям молчаливого гостя и давали посидеть со спящими друзьями. Те постоянно дрыхли, старели, худели и во время короткого бодрствования никак не могли связать пару слов. Драная белка и помойная крыса, казалось, стремились умереть от старости прямо во сне. А ведь Маки был зверушей Фарлана, отличного бандюгана и друга. Маки во всем повторял своего хозяина: не говорил херни, в разведку не хотел. Только голос был пописклявей, и характер позадиристей. Как же он ловко взламывал замки! И как убегал по деревьям! Услада для глаз.

Он больше всех радовался, что им удалось оказаться на поверхности. Зея тоже прыгала вокруг них, а Тит как чувствовал, что ничего путного из этой затеи не выйдет! Да пес с ней, с поверхностью, всегда жили под землей, причем зажиточно, могли б и не высовываться! Надо было прислушаться к этому чувству.

Однажды на выходе из зверушного лазарета его ждал сюрприз.

— Долго это будет продолжаться? — послышался сверху голос Ливая.  
— Разве у вас не тренировка?  
— Я свинтил.

Тит посмотрел на него впервые после экспедиции. Удивился неважному, даже закошмаренному виду, попытался понять, что стало причиной, но оборвал мысль — это чужие проблемы.

— Что тебе? Надумал уходить из разведки?  
— Нет, конечно. Я не уйду.  
— А-а. Зрение стало черно-белым?  
— Нет. Я хотел спросить, вернешьс…  
— Никаких новых мыслей у меня нет, — прорычал Тит и пошел обратно в свое логово.  
— Ну как хочешь, барсучок, — Ливай недовольно хлопнул руками по бедрам.

Запахло его потом. Родной запах напомнил о многих годах дружбы, о том, как они летали на УПМ, улепетывали от пекаря с ворованным хлебом, игрались в детстве. Тогда они оба верили, что всегда будут вместе. И вот чем обернулись их мечты! В меланхолии Тит бродил по своей помеченной полянке до поздних сумерек, кружил и раздумывал, что будет дальше и как ему зимовать. Мика собрался умирать, Зея тоже долго не протянет. Изабель и Фарлан понадкусывали огромные монстры — удивительно нелепая смерть для жаждущих наживы воров. Идти было не к кому и некуда, он сирота. В изоляции можно довольно долго прожить, но сталкиваться с предателем Ливаем страсть как не хотелось. Надо было рвать когти! Но заводчики… Незнакомые леса, жизнь на поверхности…

В кустах послышался шорох. Тит мгновенно подпрыгнул и обернулся вокруг себя.

— Раздумываешь, что делать? — замурлыкал кот с поднятым вверх хвостом. Смитяровская зверуша! — Не рычи. Я Олле. Меня так назвали.  
— Да ладно. Тебя так назвал _он_.  
— И что?  
— Шпионишь на хозяина?

Кот засмеялся и подошел ближе. Грациозно уселся рядом.

— Просто наблюдаю за тобой. Немногие способны так сразу отходить от хозяев после первого выхода за Стены.  
— А что они делают? Жмутся к хозяевам?  
— Жмутся к хозяевам. И слезно просят покинуть это место.

Тит видел не так хорошо в ночи, как все кошачьи, но мог поклясться, что капитанский кот улыбнулся. От вопроса он не смог удержаться:

— И что же они не покидают?  
— Как обычно, у людей свой интерес. Кто-то любит отгадывать загадки, кто-то любит адреналин. Кто-то просто любит играть в важных разведчиков.  
— А зверуш им не жалко?  
— Жалко. Но желаниями зверуш в Разведкорпусе пренебрегают.

Сочетание тоски и твердости в его словах нравилось Титу и даже придавало сил. По сравнению с Ливаем, невпопад сыплющим чужими идеалами, ответы Олле — глоток свежей воды.

В мире равнодушия к жалобам и уклончивых объяснений это казалось настолько подозрительно, насколько вообще возможно.

— Так чего ты хочешь?  
— Поболтать. Составить компанию.  
— Чтобы что? Заманить меня в казармы?  
— Нет. Я здесь по собственному желанию.  
— Ты потом все расскажешь своему хозяину.  
— Мне кажется, моему хозяину и так все расскажет твой.

Что, они уже так близки? Еще неделю назад в планах было отбить все органы этому мужику! Как, ну как так? Тит недовольно захрипел и забылся, открыл пасть — кот принял это на свой счет и встал на ноги.

— Не пойми неправильно, Эрвин меня не посылал к тебе. Мы вообще с ним не друзья и практически не разговариваем. Сейчас он спит в своей комнате, а я пришел туда, куда мне хотелось.

Услышанное удивило Тита. Не раз он думал, что не будь этих проклятых клеток для ночевки, и спи они как раньше, договориться с Ливаем было бы проще.

— У вас отдельная комната? — взволнованно спросил он. — Вы что, можете вместе спать?

Олле фыркнул.

— Вопрос независимого и самостоятельного зверя!

Тит смутился, отвернулся от стыда и хотел дать деру в кусты, но крутанулся на месте. Крупный кот стоял перед ним неподвижно, в непонятном волнении шлепая хвостом по земле.

— Нет, мы не спим вместе, хотя он всегда открывает дверцу моей клетки. Это против правил.  
— А почему ты к нему не идешь? Ведь лежать рядом очень приятно.  
— Мне нравится лишать его этого чувства, — ничуть не стесняясь разоткровенничался Олле. — Люблю бесить по мелочи. Думаю, ты поймешь меня.  
— Интересные у вас отношения.  
— А ваши? Самые нормальные у капитана Майка Закариаса и его Шуса. Тот вообще воробей. Прячется в кармане во время экспедиций, спит сидя на изголовье и чирикает с хозяином не переставая.

Да, эту колоритную парочку Тит еще в Подземном городе приметил. Здоровяк с нахохлившейся птичкой ростом в полпальца. Тогда было смешно, но вскоре стало завидно. Такая зверуша — это настоящая удача!

Шурша по траве Олле подошел ближе и принюхался к нему. Крупные глаза блестели в скудном ночном свете.

— Просто держи в уме, что в разведке не все так плохо. Правила порой не соблюдают, ко многому очень легко привыкнуть. Но это не спасет, если человек посвящает идеалам сердце. Ведь их сердце — это мы.  
— Твой хозяин из таких?  
— Да. А твой разве нет?

Сперва хотелось ответить «Конечно нет!», но Тит осекся. Ведь Ливай решил остаться в этом месте, почему-то нашел здесь свое призвание. И вообще, что значит «посвятить сердце», чем это грозит?

— А может, он и не такой, — деликатно предположил Олле, обходя Тита сзади. — Время покажет. Но мне кажется, что он той же породы, что и мой хозяин.  
— Надеюсь, нет.  
— Время покажет, — певуче повторил Олле и напоследок легко ударил кончиком хвоста по морде. — Думаю, для нашего знакомства достаточно откровений. Доброй ночи.  
— Доброй, — в легкой растерянности Тит проводил его взглядом. 

Тот царственно удалился за дерево, шурша ветками кустов. Загадочное появление Смитярова кота побудило к тяжким раздумьям, хотя ничего того, о чем невозможно было догадаться, произнесено не было.

Перед тем, как наступил сон, Тит думал о Маки и Зее. Войти бы в лазарет, прижать к себе бедолаг, заснуть с ними как в старые добрые, когда хозяева жили в тесноте и все спали вперемешку. Надо бы переселиться туда на какое-то время, а не заходить как гость. Может, эти двое смогли бы прожить чуть дольше.

Утром его разбудило разговорчивое птичье чириканье, воробьиное. Вдруг этот голос очеловечился и звонко прокричал:

— Он тут, он тут!

Солнечный свет кто-то перегородил. Тит зарычал, понимая, что его хотят вытащить. В круглом просвете появилось человеческое лицо.

— Тебя зовут Тит, верно? Просыпайся, нам надо к Ливаю, — пробасил Майк Закариас.  
— А что с ним?  
— Заболел на нервной почве. Сильно расстроился из-за друзей, умирающих зверуш и из-за тебя. Ты его окончательно доконал.  
— И что?  
— Как «что»? Надо выручать!

Тит выполз, стараясь не выдавать волнения, сонно, нехотя и позевывая — но Закариас прервал его представление:

— Ну будет-будет. Тебя донести?  
— Вот еще. Сам дойду.  
— Тогда вперед, идем в лазарет.

Воробей уселся ему на хребет, вцепившись в кожу. Пройдя мимо пристройки для зверуш, Тит оглянулся в надежде увидеть своих друзей или нянчащих их лекарей, но там было пусто. На входе в человеческий лазарет сидела медсестра, тут же сморщившая нос при их появлении. Она показала пальцем на одну из дверей со словами: «Вымыть его». Майк без спросу подхватил Тита, зашел в купальню и поставил в пустую бадью. Возникло ощущение, что он не в первый раз этим занимается, не колеблясь помог отмыться, хотя трогать чужих зверуш было нельзя. Хуже того, он по-чистоплюйски долго лил на него свежую воду, и только после четырех кувшинов воды вытер и завернул в полотенце. Воробей Шус взирал на все происходящее раздутый от гордости. 

— Все, теперь не пахнешь.  
— А что, был какой-то запах?  
— Еще бы! Грязи, земли и, я полагаю, медоеда.

В палате на четверых человек находился один Ливай. Лежал на спине не шевелясь, и только по вздымающемуся животу было понятно, что он жив. Лицо у него измученное и заострившееся, будто недоедал месяц. Майк опустил Тита прямо на тело больного, но тот не проснулся.

— Полежи-ка с ним. И не убегай.

Оставшись один Тит полез под одеяло. Он был весь влажный, только-только из воды, и ему ничего не стоило заледенеть на сквозняке. От его елозания Ливай проснулся и удивленно замер, увидев зверушу. Выгнул брови и, не теряя времени, попросил:

— Давай сделаем вид, что все как раньше?

Тит не пререкаясь вытянулся вдоль туловища. Ливай повернулся на бок и обхватил его руками как продолговатую подушку. Сразу потеплело, с головы до хвоста все наполнилось чувством правильности происходящего, в голове размякло и поплыло от комфорта.

— Я сильно скучал, — тихо произнес хозяин.  
— Я тоже.

Они долго спали в обнимку, но когда голод дал о себе знать, Тит проснулся. Он решил перетерпеть, начал устраиваться поудобнее и увидел на пороге палаты Олле. Тот пялился на них с кислой миной, будто лизнул лимон. Вместо того, чтобы поздороваться и поболтать, он зашипел, показав алую пасть, и сбежал в коридор с громким мявканьем. Тит не до конца понимал, что происходило между Смитярой и его зверушей, но отдал бы хвост на отсечение, что стой здесь сам хозяин, у него было бы такое же перекошенное лицо.

Уже вечером Ливай почувствовал себя лучше. Его с трудом растолкали к ужину, но даже прием еды не помог взбодриться, и они вновь завалились спать. Ночь прошла мирно впервые с появления в их жизни людей со скрещенными крыльями на форме.

Не сказать, чтобы благодаря воссоединению все неопределенности исчезли, но между ними вновь воцарился мир.


	5. Кладбище зверуш

Кладбище зверуш находилось за лазаретом. Последнее пристанище зверьков, потерявших во время вылазки хозяев, отделялось от мира живых стеной деревьев. Стволы и ветви заглушали звуки оживленного штаба, и, бредя по тропинке, Ливай с Титом чувствовали, как их затягивает в тихий уголок безмятежности, таинственной и связанной с загробным миром.

Ливай нес в деревянных коробочках трупы Маки и Зеи. Те не надолго пережили своих хозяев и умерли во сне. На следующий день после примирения Ливая и Тита перестал дышать Маки, а вечером упокоилась Зея. На ночь их тела спрятали в прохладном подвале, прикрыв ветошью. И вот уже утром, после подъема, построения и ожидания сколоченных гробов в мастерской плотника наступило время для похорон друзей.

Серость обволакивала, горько пахла влажная земля. Было прохладно, вдалеке клубилась темная туча с мутной стеной дождя под ней. Ливай свернул на аллею с рядами надгробий и подошел к заранее выкопанной могилке — во время экспедиции погибло два десятка человек, оклемались только пятеро зверят, а остальные либо умерли, либо находились в шаге от смерти. Обычно зверуш хоронили рядом с покойными хозяевами, но тела Изабель и Фарлана съели гиганты, а потому Маки и Зее суждено жить под землей только вдвоем.

Тит раздумывал, как все обернулось бы, займись они с Ливаем друзьями сразу. Не передали бы последних членов семьи на попечение незнакомым людям, а ухаживали бы за ними. Хотелось думать, что болтливый Маки и шустрая, игривая Зея имели все шансы выжить, просто Ливай и Тит погрузились с головой в свои заботы. Возможно, что это делает их виновными в преждевременной смерти зверуш — пусть. Уж лучше так, чем понимать, что без хозяев жизни нет.

Ливай уселся перед могилами и еще раз снял крышки — срезанные пилой кусочки ставней. Неживые глаза подгнивающих животных смотрели вдаль. Блеклая шерсть Зеи не имела ничего общего с ее когда-то шелковистой серой шерсткой, блестящей на свету. Они с Изабель очень любили танцевать — и воспоминания об их неловких движениях заставляли грустить еще сильнее. Скорбь хозяина наполнила Тита и слилась с его собственной: они оба многие годы следили за жизнями близких людей и теперь разглядывали их конец. 

Первым в могилку уместился Мика, на него лег ящик с Зеей. Никто не придумал речей заранее, но оба хотели сказать что-нибудь напоследок.

— Прощайте, друзья Мика и Зея, Фарлан и Изабель. Ваша смерть — глупая случайность. Она не должна была с нами произойти, — сказал Тит.  
— Я стал причиной вашей гибели, — добавил Ливай. — И всегда буду это помнить. _Мы_ всегда будем это помнить.

Тит промолчал. Ливай заявлял, что остался из чувства вины и желания стать частью миссии по освобождению человечества, но Тит думал иначе — им обоим просто некуда было идти. Кто они без семей? Где их дом? Кто скажет, как им дальше жить? Если Ливаю так хотелось, чтобы Разведкорпус ответил на эти вопросы, Титу оставалось только смириться.

Руками и лапами они вместе сдвинули выкопанную землю к могиле и выровняли насыпь. Ливай погладил бока получившейся горки, шмыгнул носом. Каменщик обещал высечь завтра на надгробии дату и имена.

— Он хочет снять запреты на зверуш. Когда станет командором.  
— Поскорей бы, — ответил Тит, мысленно представляя, что это произойдет только после смерти нынешнего командора.  
— Я постараюсь как можно быстрее выслужиться, чтобы у нас была комната.  
— Хорошо.  
— И думаю подкупить дежурного, чтобы он открывал тебе ночью дверцу.  
— Если хочешь.  
— Прости, что затащил тебя сюда.  
— Я прощаю.

Извинения и обещания расшибались о бесстрастный тон. Хозяин устало повесил голову и молча заплакал. Плакал и Тит — не только по умершим, но и по их общей судьбе. Если в новом доме надо сидеть в клетке, то придется сидеть. Но, несмотря ни на какие ухищрения Разведкорпуса ослабить связь между зверушей и человеком, Титу и Ливаю всегда будет больно исчезать из поля зрения друг друга. И это не изменить.

Застигнутые туманом Ливай и Тит хоронили былую жизнь. Их окружали неясные очертания маленьких надгробий и возвышающихся деревьев; грядущие испытания скрывала пелена неопределенности. Накрытые громадной тишиной, они видели только друг друга и свежую могилку и оба знали, что никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах больше не расстанутся.


End file.
